Beauty and The Geek
by new directions
Summary: There was a reason for it all. She needed some money and he needed a friend. One-shot about what was believed to be the very successful take-off of Hanna Marin's Ebay listings.


**A/N: **How _adorable _are Hanna and Lucas? Enjoy and R&R please! This is just a one-shot, but in the future I will be sure to write more H/L if you do end up enjoying it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, don't own Pretty Little Liars. How do you know? Because I could never come up with a kick-ass plot like the one it has.

_Beauty and The Geek_

_H: Ty for selling w/ me, just got $90 bucks for bag, ur the best xo H_

Lucas' smile widened as he adjusted the brightness on his phone, making the text more and more visible, "_Yes_."

He didn't know much about girls' lingo, but he was pretty sure the last time Alison DiLaurentis passed him a note in class it went something like this:

_Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, please don't get up to sharpen your pencil again. You're scaring the students who sit behind you. xo A_

Obviously she didn't mean the '_xo_' in the way he hoped Hanna did. He figured out later that when someone signs something with '_xo_' it means hugs and kisses. He figured it was something _all_ of the girls did when they wrote letters. But he felt something different when Hanna wrote it.

Too excited to send a text back, he picked up his phone and just pressed the 'call' button and hoped for an answer.

"Hey!" An excited-sounding Hanna spoke.

"Hanna," Lucas gulped and remembered the text, the words perfectly in his mind, "I got your text."

"I figured that's why you called."

"Listen," Lucas gulped and opened up his laptop screen, typing quickly, "I'm listing four more of your bags tonight. By tomorrow we should have four-hundred. That's if they sell of course."

"Awesome!" Lucas liked the sound of excited Hanna, it made him happy, "I'm gonna go, I'm really tired and-"

"Hanna?" Lucas was nervous, but he didn't know if he should be, "I like you."

"I like you too, Lucas. You're my geek, remember?"

He didn't know what to say, "Uh, of c-course. Goodnight."

* * *

She sat there for awhile, just remembering. Falling asleep wasn't as easy as it used to be when she was little. Now being 'really tired' meant that she would go and lay down in bed and just think.

_"Look at him," Ali raised her finger and pointed to a short boy with high-waisted pants near the tip of the water, "He's so pathetic."_

_Hanna's mom always told her it was rude to point and she always listened. She guessed Alison's mom never had that talk with her._

_"L-Lucas?" Hanna lifted up a cookie and raised it to her lips, licking them before indulging in the flavor._

_"You're gonna want to put that down, sweetie," Alison pressed her index finger and her thumb on top of the cookie, slowly removing it from Hanna's mouth, "And yes, Lucas. What a loser."_

_Hanna laughed along. She laughed when he dropped his model sailboat in the water and had to chase it for thirty minutes before finally retrieving it. She laughed when a seagull landed on his blanket and ate his hot dog. She laughed even harder when he attempted to chase the seagull around for the hot dog._

She quivered now at the thought of even teasing Lucas, "_Damn_."

* * *

He figured Hanna was probably asleep by now. She looked like the kind of girl that probably wanted her beauty sleep, although he knew she didn't need it.

He sat up in bed, his computer rested on his lap.

"_And...sold_." He clicked on a Coach bag, rolling his eyes at the name. _Coach Poppy Bag, Limited Edition, blah_ he said to himself.

But then he reminded himself what he was doing it for. He was doing it for her, for Hanna. _His_ Hanna.

"Lucas!" A loud voice was heard outside his door, making him hoist his whole body up in a panic, "_Lucas!_"

"J-just a minute," He fumbled and wrapped up his computer cord, hiding both the cord and laptop under his covers. It was twelve and his mom was probably coming in to make sure he was offline.

She opened the door angered, holding a piece of paper Lucas couldn't make out.

"What's the-"

"Credit card statement."

Lucas' stomach dropped.

"Seven-hundred and twenty three dollars on _Ebay_?" Her angered tone flooded the entire room as she watched her son's cheeks turn pink.

"Y-you don't understand."

"Huh? I don't understand? Computer. _Now_."

She held out her arms as he pulled the computer from under his covers.

"God, Lucas," She shook her head and loosely held his laptop, making him panic, "When will you learn? We're not made of money, y'know? I don't know what the hell you bought, and I'm not sure I _wanna_ know, but _damn_, Lucas."

She may have taken his computer, but he still had his cell phone and a wad of cash in his drawer from selling models of boats one summer at a craft stand in Rosewood's local street fair.

"_Ebay, Ebay, Ebay_." He typed with a smirk, quickly searching for all of Hanna's items.


End file.
